The Complicated Dark Side
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: After an incident with a barn, small town girl Mary Anne Rose Summers, nicknamed Rose, moves to Beacon Hills, California to finish the rest of her high school years. After settling in Beacon Hills, she soon realizes why not many people lived in the town. Being hunted, can anyone save Rose in time or will she die in tragedy, alone?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One: The Reason Why**

Who knew that Mary Anne Rose Summers would be pushed out of her home by her parents just because she burned down the barn? Who knew they gave her a ticket to the first plane off to Beacon Hills, California? And, the most important question, who knew that the lonely teenager would soon be the talk of the town, nevertheless, in the popular clique with the most popular girl in school, Lydia Martin? To clarify it, Mary Anne Rose Summers, nicknamed Rose, didn't even think she'd fit into the nerds and losers, which was the lowest of the low in school. When Rose has just enough money to buy food and an apartment, she feels her life suddenly turn around, but she doesn't know the half of it. Before we go any further into the mystery that is Rose, let's go back to day one of the new life.

Who knew that finding an apartment to rent would be hard? Not to mention having to pay for a taxi that would take up most of her money and the apartment would probably take the rest. By the time the money runs out, Rose wouldn't even have started school and that would mean a job, or two, or five, but it was worth it to get away from the cows and the chickens. After hours and hours of looking for an apartment, there was a beautiful one not far from the school she'd be taking, and, on the plus side, it was only a grand each month. Once she bought it, she got a taxi and it pulled up to the apartment building. Once she found apartment ten and opened the door, she let out a sign of relief. Expecting to see a dump of an apartment, it was the opposite. There was a living room, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. Each room was pretty large, except for one of the bedrooms, but it looked like it was mostly going to be used for storage, which was in Rose's mind. Dropping her two suitcases and three bags on the floor, she went around the apartment. The living room was already set up with free furniture and there was a bed in one of the bedrooms and two beds in another bedroom. The landlord said he wife needed to rent it out to anyone and was willing to have it be rented at a thousand each month. He said that it freaked his wife out as a child was murdered in the bathroom by the father who drowned him and then hung himself.

After an hour of relaxing, Rose got off the couch to unload her suitcases and her bags. Taking one of the suitcases, she unloaded her clothes into the dressers that were already in the apartment along with other furniture that the wife wanted to leave. All of it looked brand new, but the landlord said it was a couple years old, but untouched by the wife and him. After she finished her clothes, she put picture frames on all the hooks left in the apartment, which was surprisingly enough. Next she grabbed her next suitcase and began unloading her blankets and pillows onto the beds. In one of her bags was her make up, which was put on her dresser and the other dresser had her jewelry sitting on top. Her other two bags were filled with scarves, hats, gloves, all her regular winter stuff, even though it doesn't snow in California, they weren't really used for snow. When Rose finished unloading all of her bags and suitcases, she put them into the bedroom now used as a storage room for the time being. Looking as the clock, she realized it was eight at night and she would have school the next day. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes, got into her nightie, dropped her iPod and iPhone off on the table next to her bed, and fell asleep, wishing that school wasn't so soon as it was.

With the sun peaking through the curtains, Rose woke up to get ready for school, hating that it was now. Changing into her favorite Milly Sleeveless Lace dress, My Best Ever Black Luichinyhigh heels, and leaving her black hair down, letting it swing around her mid-back. She applied her make up, smiling at the beautiful outfit she had chosen and grabbed her iPod and iPhone off the table, walking over to her bag. Once she picked up her Kofta bag, she put her iPhone and iPod inside along with a few notebooks, binders, pens, and pencils before swinging it over one shoulder. As she walked out of her apartment, she locked the door behind her, shoving the key inside her pocket as she walked down the hallway. When she was outside, she felt her phone vibrate and she took it out of her bag, checking who it was. Of course it was her friend, her only friend, Amelia.

"Hello?" Rose asked as she walked down the street, turning towards the school.

"How's life in the sunshine state?" Amelia questioned.

"There aren't any cows, no farms, and I already have an apartment." Rose replied, hearing her high heels hit the ground with each step.

"What does the apartment look like?" Amelia asked, having all these questions.

"Beautiful. Can't believe it only went off with a grand each month." Rose said as she looked at a couple of boys riding in their car to school.

"That means you have four grand left, right?" Amelia asked, more questions each second.

"Well, three grand. Don't worry about it. I'm going to find a job, or five, and work until my parents decide that they shouldn't have kicked me out." Rose mumbled, rubbing a hand over her face as Amelia continued to talk to her.

"Be safe, alright? Gotta go. Bye." Amelia said, hanging up like she had no time.

After putting her iPhone into her pocket, she saw the school ahead of her and she stopped, sighing as she didn't want to walk the rest of the way up to the school. Once Rose had reached the school, she walked a couple boys, one of them crashing their bike into another car. Having all the attention wasn't bad and at least someone was paying attention to her unlike her last school. The second she got into the school, people were talking about her and she suddenly felt like the biggest news in the world. Walking over to her locker, Rose dumped her binders and the rest of her stuff inside as she took out her schedule. First period was English which meant she had to bring a binder, notebook and a pen with her to class. Taking out a binder, notebook, and a pen, she put them all into her bag and shut her locker. Hearing the first period bell go off, students filled their classrooms and Rose looked around for English. When she turned back around, she bumped into someone and she was pushed onto the floor, leaving her to see that it was a boy, not like the ones in Kansas.

"I'm sorry." He said as he bent over to help Rose up, which she excepted for him to do.

"It's my fault." Rose replied as she stood up, swinging her bag around her shoulder as she stared into his brown eyes.

"You must be the new student. My name's Scott McCall." He said as he looked into Rose's blue eyes.

"Rose Summers." She said as they both stared at each other until Rose looked away at the clock.

"I should get to class. Do you know where you're going?" Scott asked looking at the clock, but not caring about the time.

"English." She said, tilting her head at Scott who started to smile.

"I'm going to English right now. You can follow me." Scott told Rose as he started to walk to English, her following him.

Once they got to English, the teacher looked at Rose, starting to smile a little as she said, "You must be the new student."

"Isn't there one person that doesn't know?" Rose whispered to herself as the teacher walked over to Rose.

"Class, this-" The teacher waited for her name who quickly filled in.

"Rose Summers." She said as the teacher went on.

"This is Rose Summers. You can sit next to Scott McCall." She said as she pointed at Scott and Rose walked over to him, sitting down as she let her bag swing around the chair just after she grabbed her stuff.

"This is just plain luck." Rose whispered as Scott smirked, starting to write what the teacher was writing as Rose began to write.

The rest of the day could not be with Scott, could it?


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Forgetting The Love**

The last period of the day was Spanish and by now Rose was tired of telling everyone her name. She was assigned, just like the rest of the class, to write an essay, in Spanish, about their lives. Somehow Rose knew that writing this essay just wasn't going to happen.

"Before the bell rings I expect to see a sentence about anything you'd like." The Spanish teacher said as he looked up at the clock, seeing about three minutes left of class.

"In Spanish?" A student questioned, making everyone look at him.

"No, in English. Yes in Spanish." The teacher teased, making a few students laugh.

Rose continued to write her sentence, making it about Kansas.

She wrote: Kansas fue donde nací y es mi estado favorito en este momento.

Translated to: Kansas was where I was born and it's my favorite state at the moment.

Just as the bell rang, Rose finished her sentence, put away her binder and notebook, along with her pen, and walked up to the teacher's desk, tossing it on top. As Rose made it out of the Spanish room, she practically ran to her locker. Opening her locker, she dumped her Spanish notebook, a pen, her English binder, and her math book into her bag, sighing. Shutting her locker, she swung her bag over her shoulder, proceeding to the door as she wanted to leave school. Once outside, she began to go across the parking lot, not wanting to be caught up with anyone.

"Rose!" A voice shouted, like a girl's, shouted from behind her, making Rose turn to look only to see a car speeding down towards her.

The second she saw the car, someone pushed her out of the way, the car speeding away like a hit-and-run. As Rose turned over, she saw Scott a few inches away from her, breathing hard just like she was. As she watched the car speed away, a crowd started to form around Scott and her. Suddenly someone reached down to help her- a girl.

"I tried to warn you." She said, helping her to her feet as she began to dust off her clothes.

"So much for the warning." Rose whispered, shifting her attention towards the girl.

"My name's Allison." She told Rose, putting her hand towards her as she accepted it.

"And you know my name." Rose mumbled, looking at Allison who was smiling and then Rose looked back at Scott who was halfway gone with someone else.

"Do you know Scott?" Allison asked, seeing Rose watch Scott walk away like she loved him or something, which obviously wasn't the case.

"We met in English this morning." Rose replied, looking from Scott to Allison as she made a small smile, feeling tension about Scott and Allison.

"I wouldn't get involved with him." Allison said as she looked one last time at Scott, turned her head, and walked towards a red car.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Rose turned around towards her apartment, knowing the secret that they were involved.

When she got home, she tossed her bag on the couch and walked to the fridge, looking for something to drink as she was thirsty. Pouring herself a glass of apple juice, she picked up the phone book along with her iPhone and began searching for the pizzeria. After finding one, she dialed the number and waited for them to pick up. Once someone did, she ordered a small cheese pizza as it was only for one person. When she was finished, she walked over to her room, deciding to change into her nightie as she had no one to come over or she didn't have to go anywhere. After she changed, she pushed her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, smiling. Just as she pulled out her homework, the doorbell rang and Rose got up to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door, expecting the delivery pizza guy, instead being Scott.

"Can I talk to you?" Scott asked as he peered inside, seeing no one around.

"Answer me this first: How'd you find out where I live?" Rose asked, curious about how he found where she was living.

"I asked the principal for it and he said you were living here." Scott lied, knowing he followed her home, but it was for a good reason, and it also wasn't like him to do this.

"Okay. Shoot." Rose said, walking inside which let Scott know he could come in too as he shut the door on his way inside.

"There was a rumor that you burned a barn down in Kansas, thus moving here." Scott began, noticing Rose's expression change as she picked up her apple juice and took a sip.

"That's where you got your mistake. It's not a rumor." Rose mumbled as she walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at Scott.

"So, it's true?" Scott asked, staring at the pile of homework that was on the table in front of him and Rose.

"It was my parent's barn, and it was an accident." Rose said, adding the last part on to look innocent, but she knew it wasn't an accident.

"Another question: Do you live alone?" Scott asked just as the doorbell rang and Rose glared at Scott for a few seconds before getting up to answer the door.

"A pizza for a Rose Tyler?" The delivery man asked, looking up at Rose who smirked, gave him a ten, and let him keep the change.

"Rose Tyler?" Scott asked, confused by the name as it wasn't her name.

"Someone from TV. God, you really don't watch TV, do you?" Rose smiled as she put the pizza on the table, peeking up at Scott to whisper, "No one's here. I live alone."

"It seemed a little lonely here." Scott said, looking around as Rose sat on the other end of the couch, staring at her homework.

"You know I never really get math." Rose mumbled, glaring at the math book and then to Scott.

"I could help you." Scott piped up as Rose looked at him, a little curious.

"Oh, you're good at math?" Rose asked, a smile coming across her face as he looked a little nervous.

"Not really, no, but I'm sure I could help." Scott fumbled, usually not doing this nevertheless trying to flirt with anyone as he still loved Allison, somewhere inside him.

"Let's get started then." Rose whispered, looking as Scott's lips like she was under a trance.

"Let's," Scott began, turning his attention from math to Rose's lips, wondering what was happening. "Get st-"

As Scott tried to finish his sentence, Rose leaned in even closer as Scott did and they soon had lip on lip action, kissing like they could kiss forever. After a couple seconds, Rose pulled away, surprised at what had happened and then she stood up, away from Scott.

"You should probably leave." Rose said, getting a distance between Scott and herself.

"I'm sorry. Can we just-" Scott tried to say, but Rose cut in.

"Please, can you leave?" Rose said more like a statement than a question, but as long as he left in the next thirty seconds, she was fine with it.

"Bye." Scott whispered as he got off the couch and walked to the door, shutting it so quietly Rose could barely hear it.

"Goodbye, Scott." Rose whispered, staring at the door as she tried to think through what happened.

Mary Anne Rose Summers kissed Scott McCall.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Phone Calls**

Waking up, Rose got out of her bed to get her clothes for school. As she took off her nightie, she put on a spaghetti strapped black shirt, throwing on a Basic Essentials Women Black One Shoulder Mesh Trimmed Stripped top over the black spaghetti strapped shirt, slipping on a pair of BKE Payton Slim Boot Stretch jeans, putting on a pair of all star black converse, and finishing her look off with a ponytail high on her head. Sighing, she grabbed her make up, went to the bathroom, and put it on with ten minutes to spare. Pushing her books, binders, notebooks, and her pen into her bag, she quickly grabbed her iPod, iPhone, and key from the table, going to the door. As she opened it, she felt her phone vibrate in her bag and dug inside to find it as she closed the door and locked it.

"Hello?" Rose asked as she walked down the hall, hurrying out of the building.

"Rose, it's Emma." My aunt Emily Rose, nicknamed Emma, said to Rose.

"Emma, I haven't heard from you in a while. What's happening?" Rose replied, walking out of the building as she looked around at the busy street.

"Your parents said you haven't been picking up your phone." Emma said, confusing Rose as she didn't know her parents had called.

"That's impossible because," Rose began to say as she checked her phone to see seven missed calls from her parents. "They did call, dammit. Tell them that I'll call them when I get home from school."

"I will. Call me back?" Emma asked as she heard Rose say, "Yeah," before hanging up.

Sliding her phone into her pocket, she rounded the corner, seeing the same old scene that she had seen yesterday, leading her to sigh. This was going to be a long day.

Once Rose reached school, she walked over to her locker, suddenly realizing she got half of her Spanish essay down and she sighed. Looking at the clock, she had five minutes to finish her essay and she slammed her locker, hurrying to the library to finish it. Once she got there, she sat down, starting to finish her essay the best she could. Rose could tell half the words weren't correct, but as long as she handed something in, she'd get some credit for it. Finishing it, she stuffed it into her bag just as the bell rang and she hurried off to class, hoping not to bump into Scott. Once she got into the room, she sat down in her seat, looking over to see the other seat, Scott's seat, empty.

"We'll be finishing off from yesterday's lesson." The English teacher announced as people around the room took out their supplies which Rose watched Scott's seat, curious if she was the reason why the seat wasn't filled by Scott.

The day went by surprisingly quickly, letting Rose get a head start on calling back her parents along with her aunt. Getting to her locker, she shoved her homework into her bag, slammed her locker shut, and began walking towards the door. Just as she reached the door, a name called her and she turned around to see Allison and another girl walking towards her.

"Rose, this is my friend, Lydia. Lydia, this is my new friend, Rose." Allison said as Lydia looked at Rose and began to smile.

"Your style is to die for. Why haven't I meant you sooner?" Lydia asked as she walked out of school with Allison and Rose by her sides. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"You mean right now? I was just going to go home." Rose replied as she looked back towards her apartment and then back to Lydia.

"Instead let's go shopping. It'll give me some time to know you." Lydia told Rose as she grabbed her hand, dragging her on to go to the mall.

Halfway into the shopping at the mall, Rose's phone rang and she left Lydia who was looking at a dress. Walking out of the store they were in, she answered her phone.

"Hello?" Rose answered, leaning against the wall of the store as she listened.

"We need to talk." It was Scott's voice, the one that's been hiding all day.

"Can we talk later? I'm shopping with Lydia and Allison." Just as Rose said it, it sounded like he sighed and whispered, "Of course."

"How about tomorrow at lunch? I'll look for you." Scott said, ending the call to let her know what was said would soon happen.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Without Another Word**

Sneaking inside, the sun lite up the room, letting it shine straight into Rose's eyes to wake her up. Leaning over the edge of the bed, she walked over to her dressers, digging through the options of clothes until something caught her eye. Pulling out a white tank top, some Alexander McQueen Mixed Media Short boots, a pair of Joe's black skinny jeans, a Lauren Ralph Lauren Sleeveless Striped Silk Halter Tunic top, ending it all with her hair braided to her left side. Walking over to her bag after she finished her make up, she sighed, thinking how it was the same routine over and over again. Suddenly she remembered that she had to call her parents and her aunt, which she didn't.

Taking her phone, she dialed her parent's number, waiting for them to pick up. After one ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" A man answered, sounding like her dad's voice.

"Emma told me that you've tried to call me. Anything wrong?" Rose asked as she put her iPod into her bag, swinging it over her shoulder, and heading out of her apartment.

"Just wanted to see how California is." Her dad replied, sounding a little excited about something.

"It's okay. You should seen the outfit's that I got and then the ones Lydia picked out for me. Allison got me a few make up products, telling me they'd bring out my actual face and the trick was to put little make up on. I have a few problems with Scott, of course, but he was the one who leaned in to kiss me, and, now, now I'm going to be late for school. Love you." Rose said as she quickly hung up, rushing outside and to school.

"You too, sweetie." Her dad whispered, hanging up the phone.

Once Rose got to school, Rose went straight over to Scott, grabbing his shirt as she said, "You are coming with me."

Dragging Scott to the library, he pushed him into a chair and stared at him for a minute before sitting across from him, clearly unhappy.

"You listen. What happened a couple nights ago meant nothing. You hear me, nothing. If I hear rumors of this I will cut off your head and personally play soccer with it. Us. You. Me. It never happened. You will stay away from me, and we are not having lunch together, got it?" Rose said, grabbing his shirt at the end of it as she pulled him up close to her as she whispered, "Good," before letting go and walking out of the library, leaving Scott speechless.

As Rose headed back to her locker, Lydia spotted her in the hall and stopped her.

"Allison and I are going to a club tonight. Do you want to come?" Lydia asked, leaning against a locker in front of Rose.

"You know I've got to get home tonight. Busy." Rose lied as she passed Lydia, continuing to walk only to stop when Lydia said something.

"You said that last time. Is there any free night you have? Not to mention we're going boy hunting and could use another girl."

"If it get's you off my back, I'll go." Rose mumbled, turning to look back at Lydia who just reminded her to be at Alice by four.

Turning back around, she continued to her locker, feeling like a new person after what just happened. As she opened her locker, she continued her daily routine, taking out her English binder, pen, and notebook. Slamming her locker, she began walking to English as she heard the bell, watching everyone run around to their class. It seemed peaceful for once in the hall and Rose wish it would've lasted, but she had to get to class. As she walked in, she sat next to Scott who looked a little worse than he did before she told him off, but she was feeling like a new person. As usual, the day passed fairly quickly and Rose made it home to change into something decent for the club she was going to. As she was looking through her dresser's, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Rose asked as she tossed a pair of Rock Revival Elaina Boot Stretch jeans across the floor along with her "Sweetie, can you talk right now?" Her mom asked as she had a nervous feel in her voice.

"I'm a little busy. Can it wait?" Rose said as she tossed a Eliza J Print Fit & Flare dress around, tossing clothes left and right.

"Do what?" Her mom asked, curious about her daughter

"Picking out clothes. Lydia and Allison are taking me to a club to go boy hunting. I feel like I just broke up with Scott even though we were never together. It was one kiss and he starts acting like were dating." Rose complains as she finds a Milly Leather Bodice & Print Silk Organza dress along with a pair of 5 1/2" Sequin Boot DIAMOND-31 ankle boots that matched the dress.

"Sounds like California is wonderful." Her mom sighed, knowing that she was having a better time in California than she ever did in Kansas.

"It is. Glad you shipped me off here. Love you, mom." Rose said as she hung up, tossing her phone on her bed as she ran to the bathroom to try on her outfit.

When she came out, she walked over to her room, finding the Lauren Ralph Lauren Newbury Small Crossbody purse that Lydia bought her. Putting in her iPhone, wallet, keys, and other things, Rose suddenly realized she had no jewelry on. Going over to her jewelry, she picked out City Lights earrings and a 14k White Gold Natural Amethyst necklace. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection just as the doorbell rang. As Rose walked over to the door with her purse on her shoulder, she opened it to see Scott.

"You look beautiful. Where are you going?" Scott asked, checking out Rose from top to bottom.

"To the club, Alice, with Lydia and Allison." Rose said as she looked at the time which was twenty minutes or so until four.

"Allison, huh? Can I give you a ride?" Scott asked, being bothered by Allison's name, but getting it out of his mind as he asked her a question.

"Wouldn't hurt." Rose mumbled as she left her apartment, locking the door behind her before slipping her key into her purse.

While driving to the club, the silence in the car was like a thin glass, letting Scott be the one to break it all down, shattering it into pieces.

"About the kiss-" Scott began, seeing Rose stare at him which made him not want to continue.

"It happened. It was nothing. It's over. Now, if you say another word, I will make you turn this damn car around, or better yet, drop you off here and take your car." Rose threatened, seeing Scott smirk a little, but turning it into nothing as he continued to drive.

"It doesn't matter what I say." Scott said, looking over at Rose for a second before looking forward.

"And why not?" Rose questioned, sitting up straighter in her seat as she looked over at Scott.

"Because we're already here and it wouldn't be right to talk about something that you feel strongly needs to be forgotten, even though it's the best kiss I ever had. I felt a spark." Scott announced as he pulled over, letting Rose get out.

"Scott, before I get out," Rose began as she put her hand on Scott's face and kissed him before pulling back, smiling to say, "Definitely a spark."

Rose got out of the car, walking towards the club as Scott drove away, not another word spoken.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: The Sudden Surprise**

Rose pushed Scott inside her apartment, throwing her phone on the couch as she dragged him to her room, throwing him on her bed. Smiling, Rose jumped on top of Scott, a few laughs here, and a few moans there. As a couple hours passed by, it was around three in the morning and Rose came out of her room in Scott's shirt and her underwear. Flicking on the light, she heard a knock at the door and turned to the bedroom.

"Scott, I've got to get the door." She yelled, running over to the door as she pulled it open, looking back as Scott peaked out of her bedroom, only to turn back to what she never expected to see- her parents and her two older siblings, her brother, Malcolm, and her sister, Cheyenne who was nicknamed Chey.

"Scott, we've got company." Rose mumbled, staring back at Scott who almost fell out of the room as Rose's parents stared at an almost naked daughter.

"Way to score." Chey whispered to Rose as she came inside, followed by Malcolm, her dad, and her mom.

"Did you do it with that boy?" Her mom yelled as Rose was changed into her nightie and Scott was changed into his shirt and his jeans.

"That boy's name is Scott and yes, I did." Rose said proudly as Scott shifted awkwardly next to Rose and she grabbed his hand, smiling.

"Did I give you permission?" Her mom asked, not believing what she just walked in on.

"I had to call you if I wanted to have sex with Scott at three in the morning? God, mom, you all live in Kansas and I live in California." Rose said, trying to make a point, but seeing she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Mary Anne Rose Summers!" Her dad raised his voice only to be cut off by Rose who was tired of being yelled at over and over again.

"By accident I burn the barn down and you send me away to California, alone. Some parenting you both are doing!" Rose shouted, frustrated as her parents where mad at her while Chey and Malcolm were watching the whole thing.

"You are sixteen years old!" Her dad shouted as her mom supported him, nodding along.

"That's it. Dad, mom, Chey, Malcolm, get the hell out of my apartment!" Rose shouted, pointing to the door as she watched as her mom was about to say something, but didn't care.

"You can not just-" Rose's mom tried to say, but Rose cut her off, angry about all of it.

"First you come here without telling me, then you track me down, and finally you start yelling at me while you were both the ones who kicked me out, telling me to start a new life in California! Well, this is my new life and it was spent well until you came around! Please, just leave." Rose said as her parents stared, angry at Rose as she did the same and her siblings completely shocked.

Once all of them left, Rose shut the door, falling against it as she started to cry, yelling, "This is my life," over and over again. Scott ran over to Rose, dropping to his knees, then turning as he started hugging her in his lap, rocking her back and forth, listening to her start to whisper it now. When Rose finished her yelling, she finally fell asleep in Scott's arms, letting Scott pick her up and bring her to her room. As Scott put Rose in her bed, he pulled the covers over Rose, kissed her head, and walked out of her apartment fully clothed.

When Rose woke up, she realized what happened last night and climbed out of her bed. For today, she didn't care if she looked like a mess, she might as well say goodbye to everyone she met as her parents wouldn't let her stay in California. Picking up a leather skirt, a red spaghetti strapped top, a leather jacket, and a pair of black all star converse, Rose got ready for school. As she swung her bag over her shoulder, she put her iPhone and key in her pocket as usual as she opened the door and walked out, making sure it was locked. Rubbing her left hand over her face, Rose thought about last night and quickly pulled out her phone, dialing Scott's number to see if he was alright. Walking out of the apartment, she turned down an ally, a shortcut to the school.

"Hello?" Scott's voice answered, sounding tired like he hasn't slept in days.

"Just calling to check on you. My parents didn't freak you out, did they?" Rose asked as she thought she heard something coming from the dumpster.

"Not at all. How are you?" Scott asked, concerned how Rose was feeling.

"Hold on." Rose began as she walked over to the dumpster, seeing nothing as she turned around, suddenly feeling something grab her ankle and she looked down just as she was pulled back, loosing her phone as she tried to grab something to hold on to.

"Rose?" Scott asked as he heard her phone hit the ground and he began to worry.

"Scott! Oh, god. Scott," Rose screamed as she kicked back whatever was holding onto her, crawling to her phone as she said, "Help me," before dropping it again, dragged back to whatever held onto her ankle, clawing with her fingernails to grab onto anything around her.

Just as she thought she was going to die, somebody grabbed her hand, pulling her back and she held onto the hand. When the thing let go of her ankle, Rose fell back into the arms of whoever helped her and she turned her face, seeing who it was.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, helping Rose up as she looked into his eyes, falling under his perfect charm... for the moment.

"Wouldn't say okay, but I've had worse." Rose replied as she picked up her bag along with her phone and looked back up at the man.

"Really?" The man asked, laughing a little as if mocking Rose and or not believing her.

"Thanks for saving me my life. I've got to go call my... friend or boyfriend. Would you call him your boyfriend if you were in bed with him?" Rose asked herself before looking up at the man who raised an eyebrow and said, "Depends."

"Let's just say the people around us couldn't sleep, and the people next to the apartment building couldn't sleep either. Pretty much the whole street couldn't." Rose said, twisting a part of her black hair around her finger as she looked up at him.

"I'd say you're out of the friend zone. The next time you need help, yell for me." He said, beginning to walk away before Rose stopped him.

"What's your name?" Rose shouted, stepping forward by one step and watching him turn around.

"Hale, Derek Hale," Derek said, turning around as he looked at Rose to say, "I'll hear you," before turning back around and walking away.

"Derek Hale." Rose breathed as the word felt like poison on her lips, but it felt as somewhat a good poison.

When Rose turned around, she saw a piece of paper caught under the dumpster's wheel and picked it up. As she turned it around, she began to open her eyes, confused at what it was.

"Scott, I found this under the dumpster after the guy left." Rose said, taking out a piece of paper as she leaned over on the couch, showing it to Scott.

"'I walked up to the the cemetery entrance, immediately my breath caught in my throat. The familiar smell of death plagued my senses. The whole place gave of an eerie vibe. Branches twisted, taking on a demonic presence. My eyes skimmed over the familiar tombstones. Everything was crumbling apart. I hear a big crash behind me, making me nearly jump out of my skin. I slowly turned around to see James' tombstone was broken in half. I looked down at my arms to see goosebumps cover them entirely. Growling was heard, sounding like it was coming from all directions. The red eyes seem to glow as I stalked towards one of the bushes. I pulled it back, revealing a tall, black wolf. As I backed up, it seemed like the wolf was coming closer and closer. We watched each other. Seeming like hours was only a few minutes. I stared into it's red eyes that seemed to swallow me whole. All I remember of that day was the wolf launching itself at my throat, then everything seemed to fade away after that...'" Scott read, looking up at Rose with fright in his eyes.

"We need to talk." Rose said as she got up, walking over to the kitchen.

"About what?" Scott yelled from where he was, getting up to go after Rose.

"What happened last night." Rose whispered as she took out a packet of tea, grabbing the kettle off of the stove as she poured it into the cup.

"You don't want to see me anymore." Scott assumed, feeling Rose turn in his arms that were wrapped around her back and ended with his hands meeting at her stomach, his chin laying on her shoulder.

"Scott," Rose said as she turned around, out of his touch, and looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Rose." Scott whispered as Rose touched his face, starting to wrap her arms around his neck as she leaned up, brushing his bottom lip with her's as she leaned in to him, kissing his lips.

"You'll always protect me, won't you?" Rose asked, staring into his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Always." Scott whispered back to Rose as she smiled, grabbing her packet of tea and dumping it into the cup before putting the kettle back on the stove.

"Who is Derek Hale?" Rose asked as she set her tea down on the table before crossing her legs on the couch and looking back at Scott.

"Why?" Scott growled, staring into Rose's innocent blue eyes, feeling his about to turn into yellow eyes.

"He was the one who saved me." Rose mumbled, sipping her tea as it was in one of her hands as she felt Scott sit at the other end of the couch.

"No one. I barely know who he is. Forget him." Scott quickly said as Rose pushed her feet out as Scott climbed up to her, laying over her body as he kissed her.

"If you say so." Rose whispered, putting her tea on the table as she brought her hand up to Scott's face, kissing him as her other one went on his back.

As they kissed, somewhere in Beacon Hills the thing that attacked Rose was planning his next attack on her, except this time torturing her instead of killing her. After it saw her with Scott, it was the death sentence, and now she was with Derek, falling to the torture. No one can ever know.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Under A Kidnapping **

Walking up, Rose felt someone's arm across her chest as their hand hung off her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Scott sleeping next to her on his stomach which Rose laugh, quickly covering her mouth with her hand as she grabbed his arm, pulling it off her. As she slipped out of bed, she pulled on a pair of Miss Me Bleach Dip Dyed shorts along with a Happening In The Present Chiffon tank top. As she walked out of her bedroom, she put her hair up in a ponytail before yawning, covering her mouth with her hand. Looking at the clock, she realized it was nine in the morning, pass six. Worrying, she realized that she was late for school and her parents would be angry with her, but considering what they have done, she should be even angrier.

"I thought that you were walking out," Scott whispered as he wrapped his arms around Rose and whispered in her ear, "On me."

"One, who'd walk out on you, and two, it's my apartment." Rose said as she reached up to kiss Scott's check which made him let go of Rose, holding onto her hand as she walked back, pulling Scott with her.

"You know I've never acted like this before." Scott told Rose as she brought him in the kitchen, Rose leaning against a table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Like what?" Rose asked, smiling as Scott began to smile back at her.

"Like this." Scott said as he grabbed Rose's waist, bringing her up onto the table as he wrapped his arms, once again, around Rose and began to kiss her.

"Scott," Rose whispered between kisses before she finally pulled away from Scott, looking at him. "Scott, do you even care that we are skipping school right now?"

"Not really. I've done it before." Scott bragged as he looked around the kitchen to find the clock.

"Oh really?" Rose questioned, raising an eyebrow as Scott gave a small nod before taking Rose into his arms and sitting down on the couch.

As he began to kiss Rose, the doorbell rang and he looked at Rose almost like he was saying, "It's nothing. Just stay with me," with his eyes. Turning his eyes down, she hopped off his lap, going over to the door as she heard Scott move on the couch. As she opened the door, a wolf was standing there only to launch himself at Rose, biting her neck before attacking the rest of her. Blood was everyone.

Walking up screaming, Scott woke up next to her, starting to try and calm Rose down as she hit Scott, trying to get away from him.

"Open your eyes, Rose." Scott said, watching Rose open her eyes to stop hitting as she looked around the room, scared.

Calming down, she leaned into Scott, starting to cry as the whole dream, rather nightmare, had scared her to death, which had happened in the nightmare.

"You were attacked by a wolf?" Scott questioned, handing Rose her tea as she was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a black blanket.

"Black with red eyes. It looked just like the one described in the story." Rose replied, staring straight at the door as if expecting for the wolf to come in.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked as he sat next to Rose, staring at her like she was making it up.

"Scott, I swear I'm not joking, but it's just a nightmare anyway. It's not like it can really attack me," Rose began, suddenly looking at Scott to say, "Right?"

"Right." Scott replied, unaware of the question, but he wanted to make her feel better.

"It seemed so real. These clothes," Rose looked down at the same clothes from her nightmare before continuing to say, "Are the ones from my nightmare."

"You own these, though. That means nothing. You're safe." Scott reassured Rose as he hugged her, putting his chin on the top of her head.

"I trust you." Rose mumbled as the doorbell rang, letting Scott go get it as Rose curled up into a ball with the blanket around her and the tea in her hand.

Opening the door, Scott saw Derek standing there, looking at Scott in surprise as Scott did the same, only to push him out in the hall, against the wall.

"So, you're the boyfriend," Derek began, looking at Scott up and down before continuing. "Or the friend. She hasn't told me much."

"Why are you here?" Scott asked in rage, making sure no one heard them.

"I heard her scream." Derek simply replied, stiffing up against the wall.

"So you took twenty minutes to get here? Since when were you on her call? Do you even know her name? You thought ringing the doorbell would stop whatever she was screaming from? Since when did you care about anyone, Derek?" Scott began to ask questions- angry ones, sad ones, scary ones, all kinds.

"Yes. Since I saved her. No. I thought it'd scare them or delay them. It could have been anyone attacking her, Scott!" Derek began to answer all the questions, only for Scott to cut between his talking.

"Thing." Scott mumbled, looking at Derek as he let him go.

"What?" Derek asked, getting away from the wall as he watched Scott start to pace back and forth.

"Anyone or anything. She found something when you saved her." Scott told Derek, both of them talking to each other, unknowing that inside the apartment at that very minute was a man that was fighting with Rose, attempting to knock her out with a lamp, which didn't work, so he goes for option two- a syringe.

"Let's see what Rose has to say about her sudden Prince Charming. Rose?" Scott said as he came in, not seeing Rose on the couch.

"Maybe she's somewhere else." Derek began to say before he looked at Scott who looked at the floor.

"Not unless she decided to throw her tea on the ground." Scott said as he looked around as Derek walked over to an open window.

"And went out the window." Derek finished, looking behind at Scott who came over and looked at the top and bottom of the window.

"And cut herself while doing it." Scott replied, seeing blood at the bottom of the window and a bloody hand print at the top.

"Someone took her." Derek whispered, looking at the crime scene in horror.

"You suddenly care for someone. When did this happen?" Scott asked, looking towards Derek who turned around to him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Scott, you're asking questions when somewhere, right now, someone has your girl!" Derek shouted only for Scott to loosen Derek's grip and yell back, "She's not my girl!"

"Scott, if we ever want to get her back, we need to stop fighting and look for her." Derek said, calming Scott down who started to nod his head.

"Let's find Rose." Scott said as he looked at Derek who looked at him.

Somewhere Rose was in a car trunk, unconscious, tied up as her side was bleeding as it had a piece, a large piece, of the cup in her side. At she bled out, inside her mind became a horrifying nightmare- her death.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Nightmares **

As Rose's head swayed from one direction to another, she slowly awoke from her nightmare, the same one that involved the wolf, as she looked around to see she was in an old warehouse. Just as she was about to get up, she felt her wrists tied back to the chair she was sitting in along with her ankles, both with tape. Looking down, she saw that the parts of her body that were tapped to the chair were her ankles, her legs, her thighs, her stomach, her shoulders, her wrists, her arms, and her neck, only that was tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling and it was loose around her neck.

"Mary Anne Rose Summers, isn't that a long name? Oh, sorry, it's Rose, isn't it?" A voice asked, sweet and kind, but rough and hard at the same time which frightened Rose.

"Let's skip the blonde questions. Who the hell are you?" Rose asked as she craned her neck around, twisting her body every which way, hoping for a piece of tape holding her body down, perfectly her wrists, would rip in half, peeling off.

"If I told you who I was, it wouldn't be a game anymore." The man said as if he was whining but, the laugh at the end made it different.

"Some game you're playing." Rose whispered as she heard his laugh echo throughout the warehouse.

"Rose, how about we call me Matt? After all, you did kill him. Maybe you'd like to call me something different like Jackie? I could continue forever. Which one do you like?" The man said, rambling onto himself as Rose twisted back to her original pose and sat still.

"Freddy sounds like a good name. Wasn't he the one who was in the nightmares of everyone and killed them in their sleep, except this time I'm awake." Rose mumbled as she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds all around here, then focusing on the footsteps in the left of the warehouse.

Now she knows where he is.

"Shall it be said, shall it be. Now, Rose, this is how the game works: You're going to call your boyfriend, Scott, and tell him these exact words: 'Scott, everything is okay. I'm at a hotel out of Beacon Hills and I'd like it if you don't look for me. If you do, I will run away from you. If you continue to look for me, I will kill you. Goodbye, Scott.' If you say anything to give him a hint that you were taken, I will slit your throat right here, right now, got it princess?" The man, or shall he be called Freddy, told Rose as he took out her phone, slipping it up to her ear as soon as he was done dialing.

"Scott, everything is okay. I'm at a hotel out of Beacon Hills and I'd like it if you don't look for me. If you do, I will run away from you. If you continue to look for me, I will kill you. Goodbye, Scott," Rose suck in a breath before he pulled the phone away to say, "Scott, he's right here. Help-"

"You little bitch," Freddy said as he slapped her across the face, dropping the phone in the process, only to come with an idea and pick it back up. "Scott, she didn't do as she was asked and now she will die. Instead of slitting her throat the old fashion way, I'm going to do something different. At midnight tonight we will meet on top of the hospital, me with Rose and you with Madison Alexander. She is a patient in the hospital, but she is slowly going insane and needs to get out of there. If you don't have her, tell anyone else about this conversation, or play a trick, your girlfriend dies, and if you do have her, I might consider her to live. Remember Scott, it's her life on the line."

"Who was that?" Derek asked as Scott didn't say a word the whole conversation.

"Rose." Scott simply told Derek as he looked over at him.

"What happened to her?" Derek asked as he leaned forward a little on the couch.

"She wasn't taken. She wants to go to a hotel and cool off. If anyone looks for her, she'll go somewhere else and if we find her, she'll kill us." Scott lied, knowing she said it, but what the man said, her kidnapper, wasn't worth risking Rose's life.

"Scott, that doesn't sound like-" Derek tried to say, but Scott cut him off with yelling.

"Leave it alone, Derek! Leave her alone and leave me alone. If you try to look into this, I'll kill you myself," Scott yelled, leaving Derek surprised as he looked at Scott. "Now get out, Derek."

Following orders from Scott, Derek got off the couch, went to the door, opening it, as he turned back to Scott, seeing he was dead serious and he left. Standing up, Scott looked at the clock to see it was seven at night, surprising Scott as it seemed like eight in the morning before. Time passes fast. Too fast. Scott quickly walked to the door, hoping that it would be over as soon as possible.

Scott McCall is going to save Rose Summers.

"Scott, honey, what is it?" Melissa asked as she walked over to Scott who looked a little angry.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Scott said, sitting Melissa down as he sat next to her, beginning to tell her all of what has happened in the past few days.

"What have I told you about sixteen year old's, sex, and those stupid pregnant teenager shows?" Melissa shouted, trying to calm down as she didn't want to blab all of her son's love life to the hospital, possibly all of Beacon Hills, which probably already happened.

"Did you even listen to the part where she was taken?" Scott complained, trying to yell it in a hushed whisper as there already was attention pointed towards them just with what Melissa said.

"Yes I heard that, but I also heard the part when you had sex with her!" Melissa said as she rubbed her hand against her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.  
"Do you know where Madison Alexander is?" Scott asked, hoping to calm his mom down long enough to save Rose's life.

"She's in room 214 down this hall and to the left." Melissa automatically said as she saw Scott get up, about to ask him something when he talked first.  
"Please don't ask why. I'll have you meet Rose and I'll explain why later, but please don't follow me." Scott told Melissa as he headed down the hall seeing it was eleven forty, about twenty minutes until midnight.

Time was running out.

As he walked into Madison's room, he saw that she was asleep in the bed, smiling in her sleep. Walking over, he took off everything that was connected to her, picked her up, and walked out of the room, towards the stairs, quickening his pace. Once he got to the roof door, he saw it was eleven fifty-nine and he opened the door, finding a man with Rose.

"Here's Madison Alexander. Now give me Rose." Scott said as he put Madison next to the man who had Rose held by her hair with his hand, leaning over the edge, her shaking a little and it looked like she had been crying.

"You know sometimes people just slip out of your hands." The man said as he tossed Rose over the edge, screaming as she began to fall only to be caught by her hand and she looked up.

"Scott." Rose sighed, holding on by one hand as she looked up at him.

"Rose." Scott whispered, trying to get her up the best he could, but she was slipping.

"I love you, Scott. Remember that." Rose said as she looked back down, knowing she was going to fall.

"Don't say that like you're going to die, 'cause you're not." Scott said as their hands began to slip, Rose slipping a good three centimeters.

"Scott, tell me you love me." Rose said, obviously a tear or two leaking from her eyes.

"I love you, Rose." Scott said, meaning it as Rose began to slip even more.

"I love you, Scott." Rose said, letting her hand slip from his as she began to fall, staring into his eyes as she did, hoping that today wasn't the day Mary Anne Rose Summers dies, but she somehow knew it would be.

"Rose!" Scott screamed, alarming the people below as they began to scream and Melissa came out of the hospital just in time to see her falling.

Closing her eyes, she heard the wind hit her body, putting weight on the front of her body. As she fell, she knew the end was coming and then she felt it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Death Or Surprise**

Falling, she waited for the ground to hit her, but something else had happened. Opening her eyes she looked into a fresh pair, a pair that looked too familiar to her, ones that looked like ones she had seen before. Realizing who they belonged to, Rose whispered, "Derek," as he gently laid her down on the ground and a crowd of people formed around. Looking back up at the building, Scott was already gone along with the man who took Rose and Madison. Melissa quickly ran over to Rose, crouching down next to her as she took her hand, feeling for a pulse as she already knew it would be there, but it wasn't too late to check if it was fast, normal, or slow. As she felt it, she realized it was getting slower and slower.

"Derek, help me get her into the hospital." Melissa worried as Derek looked back to her like she was crazy.

"She just was thrown off the top of the hospital. I think she needs to go ho-" Before Derek could finish, Rose arched her back in pain, sucking up as much air as she could before falling back on the ground again in complete pain, unconscious.

Melissa quickly put her ear against her chest, hearing no heartbeat, making her start to worry as she looked up at Derek to say, "Dammit, Derek. She's not breathing."

Before Derek could say anything, someone came running through the crowd and stopped a few feet away from Rose, Derek, and Melissa- Scott.

"Is she-" Scott began to ask as he got down on his knees, putting his hand out to Rose's face.

"Scott, she's not breathing." Derek said as he looked over to Scott who looked like he was about to cry.

"Of course she's not breathing! She was just pushed off the top of the hospital!" Scott shouted, looking down at Rose with a tear in his eye.

"I caught her." Derek whispered, looking from Rose to Scott.

"What?" Scott asked, confused as he didn't see what happened after Rose fell.

"She was falling and I caught her in my arms. She didn't die from hitting the ground and she could be saved right now if we get her into the hospital. Now, help us or get out of our way." Derek said calming, making Scott scatter to get Rose up with the help of Melissa and Derek.

Blinking her eyes, she looked around the room to see Scott next to her, sleeping with his hand on her stomach, smiling. As Rose pushed herself up, she looked over to the door to see a doctor come inside.

"Nice to see you're awake, Rose." The doctor told Rose as he walked over to her, checking the clipboard.

"How am I?" Rose asked as she leaned back on her pillows, staring at the doctor.

"You're fine. Lucky for you the baby is, too." He said as he walked over to Rose who looked at him like she was insane.

"Baby?" Rose asked, looking down at her stomach as the doctor said, "You're pregnant. You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know." Rose sighed, staring down from Scott to her stomach.

"You should be able to leave today. You're all fine." The doctor told Rose as he smiled before he left, shutting the door which woke up Scott.

"You knew." Rose told Scott as he smiled at her face and whispered, "I knew since half an hour ago."

"Can we leave?" Rose asked Scott who looked a little confused, but nodded his head.

"If the doctor said we could." He said as he stood up, helping Rose out of the bed before kissing her forehead lightly.

"You know I love you, right, Scott?" Rose asked as walked over to her clothes, picking them up.

"More important, you know I love you, right, Rose?" Scott asked as he walked Rose over to the bathroom, kissing her cheek.

"Is he still out there?" Rose suddenly asked, fear in her eyes as Scott started to shake his head.  
"Some of the doctors and nurses caught him. He's in jail as he's charged for kidnapping, two, your's and Madison's, and attempted murder of you. He won't be out in a good while and it turns out Madison was his sister who he abused, thus getting her in the hospital. His name was Edward Alexander." Scott told Rose who smiled, kissed his cheek, and shut the bathroom door.

"How about Dakota for a girl and Justin for a boy?" Rose suggested as she saw Scott smile as he brought over her tea.

"Beautiful names." Scott said as he handed Rose her tea and sat next to her.

"You know that I need a job. I mean, I will be taking care of a baby. Scott," Rose began as she turned to see Scott who was looking at her. "I'm scared.

"Rose," Scott whispered as he put his forehead on her's before continuing. "We're in this together."

"Forever?" Rose asked as she looked into Scott's eyes.

"Forever." Scott confirmed as he kissed her forehead, making her smile.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: Bleeding Love**

Thinking over the names, the money, the room, and the baby, Rose pushed her hair back as she slipped out of bed dressed in her Flora by Flora Nikrooz Duchess night gown. Walking over to the door of her bedroom, she put on her Acorn Textured Moccasin black slippers and slipped out of the room. Just as she started to make tea, the doorbell rang and she walked over to open it, still a little tired. Opening it, she saw her parents and siblings waiting outside in the hall.

"I'm glad you came over. I need to tell you something." Rose said, stepping back as she allowed them in.

"Honey, we talked by ourselves and decided we overreacted. You were right. We had no reason to yell at you when we put you here in the first place, nevertheless, alone." Her mom said, her dad cutting in around the middle as they both talked.

"Don't forgive me just yet. I have some news to tell you," Rose began to say, taking a deep breath and then saying, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Her dad began to scream, but her mom calmed him down.

"How long?" Her mom asked as she kept herself calm, even though it was hard.

"A couple days. Now, before you tell me all this and that, I want to tell you this is my life and I'd like to live it with Scott. I know I'm sixteen, but that doesn't me you'll need to support me, which wouldn't happen because you're probably furious with me." Rose said as she looked at her family who was in shock.

"Is that what you think? It was a surprise when we saw you with Scott and we instantly thought yelling at you would keep you away from him, but it wouldn't. We had no reason to meddle in your life here and I'm glad you have found a place in Beacon Hills. We want to tell you that we support your decisions." Her mom said as he dad listened, starting to agree.

"Now, Rose, sweetie, we want to know if you'd like us to help." Her dad asked, suddenly seeing another side to the baby and the life with Scott.

"No. I want to do this on my own." Rose said, nodding a little as if to agree with herself.

"If that's what you want-" Her mom began to say, only for Rose to cut her off to say, "I do."

"Then we'll be heading back to Kansas. I'll call you when we get back home." After her mom, her dad, Malcolm, and Chey gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, Rose collapsed on the bed in her room, exhausted.

Seeing the sunlight from the crack between her curtains, she began swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to walk out of her room. Before she walked out, she saw her phone blinking with a text message. Taking her phone, she slowly out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, putting the phone on the table. Pouring her tea into a cup, she slowly sipped it as she looked at her text saying, "Enjoying the tea?"

Looking at the message, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she dropped the tea, collapsing on the floor only to hit her head on the edge of the table, knocking herself out.

"Rose? I'm coming in." Scott said as he opened the door and came inside to look around for Rose.

As he looked in her bedroom, the bathroom, the living, and every other possible room, he finally came to the kitchen to see the edge of the table bloody, her phone on the table along with a text message, a broken cup with tea spilled everywhere, and Rose lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Rose?" Scott said as she slid down to her, putting her head on his lap as he tried to feel for a pulse, which wasn't there.

"Not this time." Scott growled as he laid her gently on the floor and began to give her CPR.

Pumping her chest, he plugged Rose's nose and blew air into her like he was kissing her. He proceed to do the routine for several minutes, hoping for a heartbeat. As he lifted his head from Rose's lips, he began to let a few tears drip from his eyes, about to loose hope only to see Rose begin to cough, lifting her back off the floor and then crashing back down, staring at Scott's eyes.

"What happened?" Rose whispered only to have Scott kiss Rose on her lips and squeeze her like a hug, only it was much tighter.

"Twice my heart has stopped for over a few minutes and twice you saved me. You're like my gardenia angel, Scott." Rose said as she stood up from the couch to walk over to him.

"Twice you were died without me. Next time you might die and I might not be there to save you-" Scott whispered as he began to blame himself and Rose cut in.

"But you saved me twice. Keyword being twice. You're the only reason why I'm alive right now and why I was before." Rose said as she put her hand down on his, grabbing it as she smiled.

"We need to get you to the hospital to check on you and the baby, meanwhile I'll check who sent the text message." Scott said as he wrapped his arm around Rose's back while grabbing the phone as he walked her out, hoping for everything to be alright.

"It seems that you and the baby are both fine. You, Rose, are a lucky girl." The doctor told her as she got off the seat and walked to the door before turning back.

"Thank you." Rose said as she walked out of the room only to be greeted by Scott.

"How are you?" Scott asked as he put both hands on her arms, looking at her.

"We're alright." Rose told Scott as another person came around the corner and stood in front of her.

"Rose, this is my best friend, Stiles. Stiles, this is my girlfriend, Rose." Scott said as they both shook hands, both of them smiling.

"I want to go home." Rose said like she was drunk, but Scott didn't notice.

"I'll take you home. Let's go." Scott said as he took Rose's hand and she smiled, happy that for the first time in the world that they were both smiling together and their love was leaking to each other.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Attacked**

"Scott," Rose began, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, her hair in a ponytail, and a pillow hugged tightly against, she continued. "If we are going to be parents, and we love each other, we need to tell each other the secrets that we haven't said yet."

Looking up to see Scott was taking off his shirt, she assumed he was ignoring her for something, so she decided to start talking about. "Here, I'll go first: My first kiss didn't happen until you. It's not that I didn't want to date or want my first kiss to be with someone I really love, which I do and now it's happened, I just never had guys piling up on my doorstep. Your turn."

"I used to go out with Allison." Scott said with his back still turned like he didn't care.

"Okay," Rose said, thinking they had something, but just not sure on it. "I wasn't the beautiful girl back in Kansas."

"You look beautiful now and I bet you were back in Kansas," Scott said as tossed his shirt on the floor, looking at himself in the mirror. "I wasn't this handsome guy in Beacon Hills, I wasn't popular, and I wasn't good at lacrosse."

"What changed?" Rose said, tilting her head as he looked a little nervous.

"I got over my shyness and started to work out." Scott lied, not wanting to say the real reason why he changed as he knew she would either laugh or be afraid.

"Sweetie," Rose began as she tossed the pillow next to the other pillows, got up, and walked over to Scott to put her arms around his waist, looking beside his arm in the mirror. "Everything takes time."

"Suppose it does." Scott said as he turned around, picking up Rose by her waist and putting her in his arms as she laughed.

"But it was worth the wait," He told Rose as he kissed her on the lips, her trying not to laugh.

"Hey," Rose said as she pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. "Sofia for a girl, Julian for a boy."

"You come up with the perfectest names." Scott said as he walked over to the bed, kissing her again.

"I know." Rose bragged before he tossed her on the bed, jumping on with her.

Under the covers, Rose laughed as Scott kissed her neck, staring from her mouth and going down. Hearing something, Rose kicked her leg out from under the covers, showing her foot and a little of her leg, going up half way to her knee.

"Scott," Rose sighed, pushing Scott off her as she heard the door creak open, footsteps go across the floor, and then something grabbing her leg, pulling her from under the covers as she clawed on the sheets, screaming, "Scott!"

As Scott reached out to grab her arm, he watched her disappear from under the covers and he instantly threw the covers off him, seeing Rose desperately clawing the floor, trying to get away from what had her. Too scared to speak, she tried to grab on to the door, missing, and she reached out for the end of the wall, somehow being halfway out in the hall. Finding her voice, she screamed, "Scott," just as he grabbed her hand, pulling her bag as he saw what had her and his eyes changed from brown to yellow. Seeing Rose's head looking at the floor as she attempted to get away, the werewolf, from what Scott thought it was, let go of Rose and ran down the hall, getting away. As Rose fell into Scott's arms, she curled up into his arms, crying and shivering as she hugged him, afraid.

"Scott," Rose began to say as she stayed in Scott's arms who was sitting on the end of the couch as Rose was stretched out from where Scott was to the other end. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I didn't see what it was." Scott lied, telling one lie after another, but to only protect Rose who was afraid at the moment.

"Ever since I moved here, I've been killed twice, been in the hospital twice, thrown off a building, what seemed to be poisoned, attacked by something twice, had nightmares of wolves, and many other horrific things. What the hell is happening in this town?" Rose asked as she looked up at Scott who frowned and said, "I wish I knew, Rose."

"I'm scared, Scott. I'm really scared." Rose said as she looked at the door which had claw marks across it, but Scott just told her that it must have been her as she was scratching every little thing to get free, even him.

"I'm going to my room," Rose said as she got up from Scott and began to walk, only to hear footsteps behind her and she turned around to look at Scott. "Alone," Before continuing to the door without looking back.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Alone**

Looking around the room, Rose found claw marks all around the area where she was dragged from and assumed it was her. After investigating for what seemed to be like forever, Rose decided to give up and she sat down on the bed. Suddenly she jumped up from the bed, walked to the door, and opened it, expecting to find Scott, instead finding something written on the wall and she slowly walked over to it. She was looking at what it was written in, just not at what it was saying. As she reached out, she brushed her two fingers against the wall and brought them out to smell what it was: blood. As Rose backed away, she slowly saw what was written on the wall and began screaming, going up against the wall across from the writing and sinking to the floor.

As Scott came back to the apartment, he found it was strange that police cars were outside, but even stranger that they were going in Rose's apartment. Hurrying, he went inside to see Rose being questioned on the couch and he quickly ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine." Rose whispered, looking up at Scott with fear in her eyes.

"What happen-" Scott began to say before Rose looked behind him and then he turned around.

"'It's not over,'" Scott whispered before looking back at Rose and continuing. "Why is it written in red paint?"

"It's not paint." Rose whispered, giving Scott a clue of what it was written in.

"Who does the blood belong to?" Scott asked the officer that was questioning Rose.

"A twenty-nine year old name Elizabeth Keller. She was missing for a week. Guess we know what happened to her." The officer said sadly as he stood up, saying, "If you have anything else to tell us, feel free to call," before walking away, along with all the people in Rose's apartment.

Once they were gone, Rose turned to Scott to say, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." Scott said as he put Rose's head against his chest, fearing for Rose's safety.

Flipping over on the bed, her arm reached out to feel the space where Scott was supposed to be. As she felt nothing, she opened her eyes, turning her head towards the empty spot of Scott and she shot up. Slipping out of bed, she walked over to the door only to hear footsteps. Pressing her ear against the door, she heard shuffling around outside the door and then footsteps walking away. Suddenly a voice came to her ears as she listened closely, it saying, "Don't bother calling Scott. You'll be dead by the time your boyfriend comes to check on you, even though he told you he'd stay. No more chances."

Hearing what the voice said, sounding like a male, Rose slowly backed up, looking for a place to hide before dropping to floor, sliding underneath the bed as she heard the doorknob rattle around. Breathing hard, Rose saw the door open and she rushed her hand up against her mouth, trying to stay quiet. Watching the feet, which looked like a human's, travel around the room, she saw them stop next to her face, then wake to the other side of the room, behind her. Hearing them no more, she sucked in her breath as she peaked out, only to see there face look down at her. Screaming, she tried to get away from them, but the person grabbed her ankles, pulling her out and dragging her in the living room. Flipping her over, Rose saw it's face change and suddenly it looked like a wolf's face. Lifting it's hand, it covered Rose's mouth as she cried, her tears sinking down to it's hand as it got close to her face.

"Poor little Rose. No one can hear you, don't you know that?" It told Rose as she began to scream, only the sound wasn't hear as it was muffled by it's hand. "Not even Scott."

Doing the best she to get away, the thing turned Rose's head to the left, hand still on her mouth as it pinned her on the ground, putting it's legs around her thighs, keeping her legs down, and grabbing her right arm. Going close to her neck, it whispered, "Scott can't save you and the baby, or should I say the twins?"

Rose desperately tried to find a way out, but it was no use as it's teeth came closer to her neck, it's breath clouding her breathing.

"Pardon me. I guess you should have some last words." It told her as it let go of her mouth and the only thing she could say, the first thing that came to her mind, the only thing she wanted to say came out in a small whisper: "Scott," and her vision blurred, nothing to be remembered.

"Rose?" A voice said, bringing her out of her sleep and into life as she stared into the eyes of Scott.

"Scott," Rose asked, a little confused of what had happened as Scott smiled at her face. "What happened?"

"You fell off the bed while I went to use the bathroom. Are you alright?" Scott told Rose as he helped her up, seeing her put a hand to her head as she looked around.

"Nothing happened?" Rose asked, suddenly remembering parts of the person-who-turned-into-a-werewolf incident.

"Other than you falling off the bed, nothing." Scott assured Rose as he let her sit down on the bed.

"I had the weirdest dream." Rose whispered, looking around the room as if afraid something would come out.

"What was it about?" Scott asked as he sat next to her, holding her hand as she began to tell him.

"A person, no, a werewolf attacked me. I almost died and the last thing I said was your name: Scott." Rose told Scott as she leaned her head into his chest and her wrapped his arms around her.

"I can assure you nothing happened," Scott said as he hugged Rose, rocking her back and forth. "Nothing."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: Emotions**

Getting off the bed, Rose walked over to her dressers, trying to find something to wear as she has been skipping school for a few days and it was time to go back. Pulling out a pair of Clarks Tamryn Season boots and a Bell-Sleeve Polka-Dot Boat-Neck dress, she quickly changed, putting her hair up as she finished. Walking over to her make up, she quickly did it before she grabbed her iPhone, her bag, and went out of her apartment, locking it as usual. Scott was picking Rose up today to take her to school and to take her back home as she asked him to be with her just until the nightmares ended.

"Do you think everyone's going to stare at me? After all, I have been through a lot that has gone public." Rose worried as they drove to the school, looking out the window as she said it.

"Don't worry, by the way, the one reason they'd stare is because you're beautiful." Scott said, giving Rose a quick kiss as the school appeared ahead.

"You're probably right." Rose said as Scott turned to the school, her starting to breath a little as the car stopped next to the school.

Getting out of the car, both Scott and Rose walked to the school, a few people staring as they went to the doors, causing Rose to stop and say, "Maybe we should just leave."

As she turned around, Scott put a hand on her chest and looked at her to say, "You can do this. I'll help you, Rose."

He reached out for her hand before opening the doors, everyone staring at them which caused Rose to stop, tugging Scott back. Looking at everyone, she turned her head to Scott and whispered, "I love you," before continuing to walk with him, ignoring the stares.

"The doctor told me it's going to take about five or so months to show." Rose told Scott as she took out her social studies book and binder.

"Are you worried?" Scott asked as he watched her grip her book like she was nervous or mad.

"I'm carrying a little person inside of me. How could you not be worried" Rose hushed yelled at Scott before turning back to her locker and continuing what she was saying. "Also, could you take me to the doctor's after school?"

"Why?" Scott suddenly asked, a little worried about her.

"I just want to check on my baby." Rose said as she shut her locker, turning to Scott.

"Sure. I'll drive you to the doctor's after school." Scott said, nodding his head as he walked with Rose to social studies.

"Rose?" A faded voice called as Rose was surrounded in her own nightmares- seeing the werewolf attack, it trap her under it, it's mouth getting closer and closer-

"Rose!" She instantly looked up, snapping out of her dreams to see her social studies teacher looking at her, along with the rest of the class and Scott.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I ju-" Rose tried to say, but grabbed her stuff and walked out of the class, clearly having something bothering her, with the teacher saying her name behind her.

Seeing Rose take off, Scott grabbed his stuff, rushing towards Rose, almost like he did with Allison, but she wasn't in love with him at the time. As Scott chased after Rose, she made to her locker before leaning up against it and looking at Scott.

"It felt so real, Scott. It's like a memory burned in my mind. You have to make it stop, Scott. You have to make it stop." Rose whispered as she fell against the lockers with Scott going down with her, looking into her eyes as he saw her crying, a new fear taking over.

"It's gonna be alright." Scott repeated over and over as he held Rose's head in his lap, their stuff tossed next to Scott.

"You didn't have to run after me. I wasn't dying, Scott." Rose said, an anger in her voice as she leaned against the couch.

"I wanted to help you." Scott replied, only for Rose to get angry and stare at him, getting off of the couch.

"God, do you have to save everyone? All you do is save, save, save. Can't you let someone die for once?" Rose pushed as she grabbed her bag, going towards the door before Scott stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, putting his arm between the door and Rose.

"I'm leaving from my own apartment because you are here." Rose said, reaching for the door when Scott opened it, staring at her.

"Then I'll leave." Scott said, only to trigger a sudden out burst from Rose.

"Why can't I just leave?" Rose asked, staring Scott as he looked back at her.

"You can leave if you tell me where you're going." Scott told Rose as she grunted, pushing Scott's arm out of the way as she yelled, "Why the hell are you trying to be my parents," before walking out of the apartment, slamming the door shut.

"Scott," Rose shouted from the door as she came in three hours later, dropping her stuff at the door. "Scott, I'm sorry."

As Rose looked around, she couldn't find Scott and she dropped against the floor, crying as she whispered over and over again, "Scott."

Her hands clawed at the floor as she laid down, staring across the room as she waited for the door to open, which she knew wouldn't. Turning, she began to cough as she cried, breathing heavily as she tried to suck in as much air as she could. Turning around again, she put her hand on the floor, crying, only to get back off the floor, heading to the kitchen.

"He hates me. No man alive would love me." Rose whispered to herself hateful thoughts as she picked up a kitchen knife.

"Why love me? I'm a danger to everyone I love." She whispered as she walked out of the kitchen and into the middle of the living room, staring at the door.

"I love you, Scott." She whispered as she slit her left wrist, then repeated it with her right wrist, holding the knife with her left hand.

As her vision began to blur, she dropped the knife, blood dripping to the floor as she collapsed, fainting as the blood poured out from her wrists.

"Rose," Scott called as he walked in front the door only to see Rose on the floor, blood everywhere. "Rose! Oh, my gosh."

Scott slid down next to Rose, picking her up from the floor as he quickly ran to the door, shutting it behind him as he raced to his car, hoping she was still breathing.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: Four Months In Time**

"You're going to be just fine." The doctor told Rose as Scott held her hand, bandages around her wrists.

"And my baby?" Rose asked, a hand reaching down to her stomach.

"All three of you will be fine." The doctor said to Rose who smiled at his remark.

"He takes care of me." Rose claimed, squeezing his hand as they both smiled.

"Sorry, I thought you knew." The doctor mumbled as he turned around to see both of them confused.

"Knew what?" Rose suddenly asked, starting to get afraid.

"You're having twins, Rose." The doctor told Rose as suddenly everything seemed to stop in the world and she stared at the floor, remembering the dream.

"Anything else?" Scott asked, knowing something was being kept from them.

"Well, I've seen pregnant woman had mood swings, just like they would on their periods, but to be angry enough to slit their wrists, thus attempting suicide? Whatever she was thinking about had made her mad enough to want to die." He told Scott as he left the room, leaving a confused Scott and a frightened Rose.

**-Four Months Later-**

"Seems like just yesterday there was no bump. Now there is." Rose said as she waddled over to the couch, falling back onto it as Scott came over.

"Four months ago you were scared to have this bump and now you're happy," Scott said, sitting next to Rose as he grabbed her hand and whispered, "I'm happy, too."

"Twins. So, for a girl, Sophia, if two girls, Sofia and Dakota, for a boy, Julian, and if for two boys, Justin and Julian." Rose said, checking on the names as Scott nodded his head, satisfied for the names.

"Sixteen and Pregnant," Rose said as she put on the show, seeing all the excitement of being a teen mom. "Why aren't I on that show?"

"Because it's drama and we don't want that." Scott said as he put his hand on Rose's who flipped threw channels only to land on Final Destination.

"My favorite movie." Rose claimed, seeing the part when the plane exploded and she was instantly drawn in, even though she's seem it a million times.

Scott put the blanket around Rose as she had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. Standing up, he shut off the TV, kissed Rose on the forehead, and headed out to go to his house. Looking back, he made sure everything was locked and she was safe before he shut the door. As he got in his car, driving away, an unseen beast, the werewolf, was outside the apartment building, just waiting for the perfect time to attack. Going up to Rose's window, he watched her sleep, planning when he would attack. As he saw the sun in the distance about to rise, he got away from Rose's window, finding the perfect time to attack Rose next.

Painting the walls sky blue, Rose took her brush, put it in the paint, and turned only to brush Scott's face with it, causing her to laugh.

"You're going to play dirty? I'll play even dirtier." Scott told Rose as he dabbed a blob on Rose's nose.

"You did not just do that," Rose said as she picked up another brush, putting them both in the paint and painting across Scott's black shirt. "There you go."

"Game on." Scott said as he took a can of paint, dipping his brush in as Rose did the same, paint flying everywhere.

"Got you!" Rose shouted before Scott basically slapped her with the brush, a sky blue line across her face.

"I got you, too." Scott smiled, seeing Rose wipe it away with her wrist before throwing the brush, taking the whole can, leaning it back, and throwing it all over Scott.

"That's a good color on you." Rose said, laughing before Scott dumped his can on her and then she turned to the wall, seeing it plain white.

Going up against the wall, she began to make sky blue body prints across the wall, Scott doing the same with the other wall. Once they were finished, almost all of the room was covered in sky blue body prints, but the walls were mostly covered.

"You'll buy another two cans?" Rose asked as she spared him a fifty which he took, going to the store just after he changed.

"A perfect room for two perfect children." Rose claimed, seeing the room decorated all around with baby stuff, for a girl or a boy.

"A perfect life." Scott said as he wrapped his arms around Rose, his hands on her stomach that was looking like the twins were ready to pop out.

"Hey, do you ever wonder if we'll be good parents?" Rose asked as she stared at the cribs for the babies.

"All the time. There's so much questions, but no answers." Scott replied as he put his chin on Rose's head, smiling.

"Do you ever think about Allison when you're with me," Rose asked, turning around to grab his hand, look into his eyes, and say, "Please be honest."

"Yes. I few of the times, but that was at first. Now all I think about it you." Scott said truthfully, finding what was in his heart.

"Someday will you tell me your secret?" Rose asked as she watched Scott become nervous.

"What secret?" He asked, trying to put away the thought.

"It's no secret that you have a bigger secret than I do, but you won't tell me unless you know that I trust you, and I do, but when you're ready to except that, I'll be waiting." Rose said as she took both of his hands, looking in his eyes.

"Rose, I have nothing to hide." Scott simply replied, seeing Rose drop his hands and walk away from him in frustration.

"Yes you do, Scott," Rose yelled, turning around to him as she told him, "But you just don't want to admit it. If you're not willing to tell me someday you'll tell me your big secret, I don't think we're ready to have this kind of relationship."

"Rose." Scott said as he put his hand on Rose's shoulder only for her to shrug it away.

"I was wrong to think that you'd love me enough to not hide who you are, but I can see that the only one you truly ever loved was Allison, thus you telling her. No secrets between Scott and Allison because their relationship was perfect, wasn't it," Rose turned around, away from Scott as she whispered, "Please go away."

Hearing Scott's footsteps towards the door, his goodbye, and then the door shut, Rose sat down on the couch, crying. How could she just tell him to leave and bring up Allison like she was nothing? Wiping off her tears, she got off the couch and walked over to the window, looking out. Turning around, she leaned against the window only for it to open as hands came inside, pulling Rose out. As the thing tossed Rose out of the window, she grabbed onto to ledge of the window, trying to hold on. Whatever took her out of the window was long gone by now, leaving Rose to hang off the building.

"Scott," Rose screamed as she looked towards the ground, seeing people walk below her as she was suspended in the air and then Scott came into view. "Scott!"

Looking up, Scott saw Rose hanging from the building and he quickly reacted, running back into the building before he yelled, "Hang on," to rose.

Closing her eyes, she felt one of her hands slip, it falling to her side as some pieces of the building came off as her hand fell. Opening her eyes, she looked back down at the ground and reached back up to the ledge, crying as she held on.

"Scott!" Rose yelled again, fearing for what would happen as her voice broke.

"Rose, I'm right here." Scott said as he reached his hands out on the ledge, pulling up Rose only to have her left hand slip out of his hand, her falling only for her to grab into the spaces of the bricks on the building.

"Scott, I didn't mean what I said. I was upset about the stupid secrets you have kept from me. I'm so sorry, Scott." Rose cried as she looked below her again, not feeling this scared in her whole life.

"That doesn't matter right now." Scott said, reaching back down for Rose as she looked up at Scott.

"No, 'cause it does matter," Rose began looking into Scott's eyes as she smiled. "You're the only reason why I'm hanging on. You're the only reason why I am here right now. You're the only reason why I have the twins. Most importantly, you're my true love, Scott. Don't you ever forget that, you hear me? I love you, Scott. I really mean it." Rose told Scott as her hands began to slip, letting go of the bricks as she began to fall, screaming as she turned from looking at Scott to facing the ground.

Rose has cheated death too many times, so maybe this time she won't come back. She'll be killing the babies, taking herself from Scott, and she'd be killing herself. Opening her eyes, she reached out for anything to grab onto, desperately trying to save everything she has. As she thought she was going to die, her hand caught onto a pipe coming from the building letting Rose swing her other hand over it as she pulled herself onto it, getting onto the emergency stairs. Dropping on the floor of the stairs, Rose closed her eyes as she started to cry, putting her hands on her stomach as she looked down, smiling.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: Choices**

Sitting on the stairs of the emergency escape stairs, images began to flash into Rose's mind of Scott, of her family, of everything that she has, causing her to smile. Slowly getting up, she began to ask herself all these different questions, but then realized none of them matter. All that matter was her future- her future with Scott McCall. Climbing down the stairs, she reached the bottom where Scott was looking around, hoping not to find Rose's body.

"Looking for something?" Rose asked, coming away from the stairs as she pressed a hand on her stomach and tilted her head towards Scott.

"Oh, my-" Scott began to say as he ran over to Rose, swinging her around as they both smiled.

"Scott," Rose said as Scott spun her around, her feet off the ground. "Hey, Scott, I still have two living humans inside of me. Do you think you could tone down the love?"

"Sorry," Scott said as he gently stopped spinning Rose and put her on the ground as he hands brushed back her hair, letting him see her face. "How?"

"A miracle, Scott. Let's leave it to that." Rose whispered as she hugged him, softly rubbing off the tears on her face into his shirt.

"You aren't hurt, right?" Scott said as he suddenly pulled away from Rose, checking what was wrong, if there was something wrong.

"Not at all. No scratches or injuries. How are you doing?" Rose said as she forgot about everything that had happened, only wanting him to be fine.

"I'm not the one who nearly died, but I'd say that I'm doing just fine." Scott told Rose as it began to rain, her tears suddenly becoming the rain.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" Rose whispered as she took Scott's hand, walking up to her apartment only for him to pull back.

"Ever hear of dancing in the rain?" Scott whispered in her ear as her body pressed against his, Scott shifting awkwardly as Rose followed.

"I'm not very good at dancing." Rose said as she tried to follow Scott who looked at her face to smile.

"Neither am I." Scott said as he pressed his forehead against Rose's slowly dancing as their left and right hands met, holding tightly with Rose's right arm around Scott who had his left arm around Rose.

There, alone in an ally danced two people who were in love, feeling like they could dance forever.

"Scott, we need to decide what's going to happen with us. My birthday is a week away, turning seventeen while you turn eighteen. The babies will be born in six or seven months and we still haven't thought of what's happening with us. Are you ready to have this life with me?" Rose asked as she softly brushed off her stomach, staring at Scott who was looking at the floor.

"Honestly?" Scott asked as he looked back at Rose who looked down at the floor, afraid of what he would say, if he was to say anything.

"Honestly." Rose repeated, stating it as she looked up at Scott who walked over to her.

"Yes." He whispered as he grabbed both her hands, ready to live his life with her.

Happy, Rose jumped off the couch to land in Scott's chest, hugging him as her feet left the ground. Slowly moving his arms up, he hugged Rose, smiling at his decision. When they finished hugging, Rose backed away from Scott, looking in his eyes just as his phone rang.

"Answer it." Rose ordered, seeing him not want to ruin the moment, but she insisted for him to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Scott said as he walked away into the kitchen, leaving Rose laughing to herself.

About to walk away, Rose heard her name in the kitchen and slowly walked over to see what Scott needed, but she realized he was still on the phone. Turning around, deciding it wasn't right for Rose to eavesdrop, she slowly walked away, only to hear her name again. Having the suspicion overcome her, she leaned against the wall, listening to what he was saying.

"-and we just have to protect Rose."

"Derek, we will have a life together."

"She's not going to die. I'll make sure of that."

"No, if you won't protect her, I will."

"I don't care if I have to die in order to protect her!"

"Goodbye, Derek."

Hearing him say goodbye, Rose quickly waddled back over to the couch as she looked at the TV, hoping he didn't hear her running, or rather waddling.

"Who was on the phone?" Rose asked as she heard Scott come up behind her.

"Wrong number." Scott told Rose as he kissed her on the cheek from behind before looking at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she saw his smile frown and his eyes sadden.

"I've got to go out. I'll be back later." Scott said as he kissed Rose once more before leaving the apartment.

Looking down at the floor, Rose wondered what was happening.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen: Visions Of Tomorrow**

Laying down on the couch, she clicked to the next channel which was Celebrity Ghost Stories who was on a person she didn't know, but she stayed on it. As she slowly drifted off into sleep, she began to see herself in bed with Scott who she was looking at. As she turned around, she saw a figure standing in the corner and she tried to see who it was. Still looking, she saw the figure start to walk towards her with a knife picturing in his hand, the blade pointed to the ground. About to scream, the figure drew back the knife, grabbed onto Rose's shoulder, and plunged the knife into her heart. Dying, the figure laid Rose back on the pillow, pulling the covers up to her neck, and staring at her eyes. Looking up at the ceiling, she watched the light fade from her eyes and she slowly put her hand on her stomach, a tear coming out just before she died. The figure walked closer to Rose, put their hand over her face, and shut her eyes before leaving the room.Jolting awake, she quickly looked around, remembering she was in the living room, watching TV, and laying on the couch. Hearing her phone ring, she reached over for it to see an unknown number, which made her accept the call.

"Who is this?" Rose asked, not bothering to say hello or anything to greet the person.

"Tomorrow." A raspy voice said before hanging, leaving Rose to slowly set the phone on the table and look around.

Rolling over, Rose got off the couch, slowly walking over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Getting a cup out of the cabinet, she made her way over to the faucet, her hand reaching over to turn on the cold water. As it poured, Rose's mind flickered from reality back into her nightmares. This time she was in the middle of the woods, running in a Indah Flamingo Maxi Dress, barefoot, with her hair tied up in a bun with a few strands curled by the side of her face. Turning around, she frantically searched for a house, a clearing, a road, just about anything to help her find her way out. As she began to walk, she heard a crack of a branch in the distance and she slowly looked behind her to stare at two red eyes that were staring back at her. Moving backwards, she kept her eyes on the red eyes, hoping she wouldn't fall as she was walking backwards. After a good fifteen seconds of staring, Rose quickly turned around, beginning to run as she heard a howl in the distance. Jumping over logs, going under fallen trees, skipping over branches, Rose rounded a tree, hiding as she quickly held her breath, hearing footsteps go off in the other directions. Turning around the tree, letting a sigh fall out, she stared into the red eyes and a scream pierced the air, echoing off hollow trees.

Opening her eyes, she saw herself back in the kitchen, holding onto a glass of water that was overflowing. As she tried to remember what happened, she turned off the cold water, setting her glass of water on the table as she gripped the sides of the table, staring down at her feet. Looking back up, she heard the phone ring and she instantly stopped what she was doing. Letting go of the table, she slowly walked over to her phone, reaching over to pick it up to see the unknown number. Taking in a deep breath, she picked up the phone as she said, "What do you want?"

"Tomorrow." It said once again before repeating it's routine, hanging up to leave Rose alone, the phone lighting up the say the call was ended before turning black again.

Forgetting what had happened earlier, Rose was in her room, her phone sitting on the bed as she was looking at her clothes. Searching through her clothes, she picked up a Red Valentino dress, instantly going into another nightmare. This time Rose saw a man in front of her, holding the door open as he let Rose in, her wearing the dress as her hair was over her shoulders, in front of her, in her hands a Tory Burch Clay Continental Leather wallet. As she walked inside, people wearing fancy clothes were walking around, talking with each other as a few woman and man from a corner walked over to Rose, smiling. One of the woman handed Rose a drink, smiling as they began to talk about what Rose was naming the twins. A man lead her into a room, taking her away from the group as he shut the door, staring at Rose who was confused.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking at the man who came closer to her.

"Oh, I think you can." He said as he walked over to Rose, running his hands over her arms.

"I'm sorry," Rose said as she pulled away, looking at the man as she continued. "But I'm in a relationship."

"He'll never know." He said, trying to touch Rose who slapped him and said, "That doesn't mean that I'll surrender to you."

"If I can't have you," He said as he pulled out a knife, shoving it into Rose.

"Than nobody can," he whispered as he left it in Rose, going to the door to open it, look back at Rose, and shut it behind him.

Laying on the bed, Rose attempted to get the knife out, but couldn't causing her to leave her arms at her sides as she tilted her head, dead.

Opening her eyes, she saw herself back in her room, like the other experiences. Shoving the dress back into the draw, she heard her phone ring and she looked behind her. Looking at her phone, she saw the same unknown number and she picked it up, frightened at what was happening.

"What's happening?" She quickly asked as she heard a slight cough on the other end.

"Tomorrow." It said to her again, but she got into it before they hanged up again.

"Why am I having these nightmares?" She asked, listening to them growl before continuing.

"They are visions- visions of tomorrow."They told Rose, putting in more words than one.

"They're all about me." Rose acknowledged as she flashed back to see them again.

"There are parts that mean more than the vision it's self. They won't stop until you realize what's happening tomorrow. The more you forget about it, the more they happen. Figure out what they have in common, then get rid of the visions. I've been giving you a hint all along-" They said, letting Rose cut them off as she learned.

"Tomorrow." She whispered, listening to them continue to talk.

"You've got the when and the who, but now you need to figure out the why, how, and where." They told Rose, finishing as they hanged up, leaving Rose to slid against the bed, falling to the floor.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen: Letting It Out**

Her eyes wandered down to the floor, finding a way to explain it all to him- the visions, the mysterious person who kept calling her, the who, when, where, how, and why situation, and then the word, "tomorrow" that kept appearing in the conversation. Perhaps her explaining wouldn't sound as careless as her written words have sounded, or maybe the possibility of her free speaking would mess it all up and she'd go the short route, ruining it all. No, this needed to have a free idea, not a written idea on a piece of paper that was crumpled and then un-crumpled in hopes that it wouldn't look too terrible. Maybe-

Suddenly the door creaked open, him walking inside, turning around, and shutting the door before looking over to her. Standing up, she dusted off her Wyatt black evening dress, curled her fingers together as her Blowfish Nadoc flats gently tapped across the floor. Opening her mouth, she stared at him in the eyes, confirming that this is what she wanted to do before gathering a breath, quietly whispering, "Scott," she began to say, bring up her voice to her stronger. "I- I think I've made a mistake by not telling you any sooner."

"What is it," He asked, looking at her in her eyes before she began to back down, lowering her head only for him to put out his hand, bringing it to her chin as he lifted her head, meeting his eyes with her eyes before going on to say, "You can tell me anything. I promise."

"Today I've started to see these visions, or that's what they called them. My first vision, well, all of my visions involved me in them," Rose quietly sighed, knowing the secrets were killing her and she finally let it all go out to Scott. "They all involved me dying. They- the person that was calling me, telling me about my visions, they said that if I don't look more into these visions, they'll keep coming to me- faster and faster. The only way to stop them is to go back into them, seeing what's connecting them all, but I've think I've found the answer. Now, tomorrow is when this all happens and I need you to promise me," Rose took his hands, knitting them by one finger at a time before looking back into his eyes, tears shining. "I need you to promise me that you'll support me to do this, even if it means that the connection is me dying."

"Rose-" Scott began to say, his voice watery as if he was drinking water at the same time as he was speaking to her.

"No," She shouted, staring into his eyes as she left go of his hands, one of them going up to touch his face as she continued. "Please, just say that you promise and you will let me do this. Scott, tell me you won't try to stop what will happen."

"I'm sorry, Rose, but I can't let you do this, even if it means that we'll never see each other again, but you will still be alive, it'd be better than you being dead. I can not keep that promise. I'd be lying to you." Scott said, his eyes starting to tear up as he watched Rose start to get frustrated.

"Is that any different from you lying now? Scott," Rose said, dropping her hands as she walked away, upset as she started to cry. "You've been keeping everything from me. I try to get you to open up, but you just pull away every single damn time I get closer. I have told you everything about me, including my darkest secrets, but none of that's good enough for you. I want to be good enough for you, but I just can't be. I was always in the light, but you are in the dark right now. For once, Scott, stop lying."

Turning away, Scott remembered the last time he heard that line- Allison. That's when all hell broke loose and their relationship crumbled. They were never the same and now the same thing was happening with Rose. This damn werewolf side was keeping him from having a normal relationship- hell, a normal life. Turning around, he saw her leaning against the wall, crying before sinking to the floor, upset.

"How can I promise when I know that you'll die and I'll never see you again? What will I do for my life then? How will I say yes when all that you want is to get into my life. Rose, there are some thing that even you can't know about and that's the way it is. That's the way it always will be. I don't care if you stop loving me or go away, I just want you to be happy." Scott said, looking at Rose who turned around, staring at him as she got up.

"I am happy, Scott, but you want to be happy to and how can that happen when something is going to happen tomorrow? Listen to me, I'm not Allison and I won't try to do the wrong thing just to make you happy. I don't want to be Allison, dammit," Rose shouted, crying as she huffed out, "I want to be Rose."  
"Scott, all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid." Rose said as she wiped away the tears, going away from Scott, and heading to her bedroom as she shut the door.

Leaning her back against the door, she collapsed, listening to him as he said, "I know you can hear me. I can taste it in your tears."

Putting her ear against the door, her hand soon joined, pressing against the door as he said, "You may not be afraid, but I am. I'm afraid of losing you and I never had to deal with something like this. I never had to deal with losing Allison the way that I'm losing you, but I still want you to know that, if you do want to do this, I'll make sure that something beautiful happens with you. Rose, I love you."

"Scott," Rose whispered as she heard the door open, him about to leave, her voice started to break as she whispered, "I love you, too," before the door shut, him gone.

Sliding to the floor completely, she cried as she heard the fight, her lover leaving, him telling her it was alright over and over again, constantly on repeat in her head. If she had a choice, she'd stay back in Kansas so she wouldn't have to break his heart, giving him a false relationship. She'd make sure he was happy with someone that he could depend on. She'd make sure that he never met Mary Anne Rose Summers. Never.

Changing into a Vera Wang Lavender Label dress, strapping a knife against her upper thigh with a piece of black fabric before tying her hair up into a high ponytail before sliding two knifes that looked like regular sticks under her ponytail, continuing her outfit with Sequin diamond ankle boots, slipping in a mini gun just below the top of the boot, strapping it against her ankle before sliding a knife under the flap of the bottom of the other boot, making sure everything was easy to access, which they all were. Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked like a normal girl who was going out, but she really wasn't, of course. Looking up at the clock, she saw the second hand click from fifty-nine to a perfect midnight. Opening her door, she walked over to the couch, sitting down as she pretended to have a normal night, not evening knowing of what would happen. As she put the TV on, she saw her phone begin to ring and she instantly muted it, seeing the unknown number again. Reaching down for her phone, she answered it to hear the other voice full of panic.

"They found out what I have told you and they have changed the games. They only want you. Don't be alone today. I repeat, don't be alone." She heard the other end begin to crackle as the scream of whoever was calling her pieced the air, suddenly becoming quiet as the call ended.

Rose looked at the black screen, becoming afraid as she quickly dialed Scott's number, hoping he was going to pick up.

"Scott," Rose breathed, hearing the voice mail which made her panic even more. "I- I lied to you and now I can't fix it. Please call me back when you get this. I lied about not being scared, Scott. Please, please, please don't leave me alone in this, Scott. If we don't see each other again, I don't want us to be left off feeling no love, 'cause I do love you. If I don't make it out alive, I want you to remember that I love you more than you could ever know. I love you, Scott McCall and don't you dare forget that this, us, wasn't true, 'cause it honestly was. It's as true as true can come. God, I love you. Goodbye, Scott."

Before Rose could hang up, she felt something tangle around her feet and she looked down, shaking as she saw darkness wrapping around her. Dropping the phone, she felt it pull on her and she filled the air with a scream so loud that the whole state could hear it. Silence scattered around, everything going back to normal as Rose was gone, leaving the phone to end the call. Rose was gone.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen: The Message**

"-alone in this, Scott. If we don't see each other again, I don't want us to be left off feeling no love, 'cause I do love you. If I don't make it out alive, I want you to remember that I love you more than you could ever know. I love you, Scott McCall and don't you dare forget that this, us, wasn't true, 'cause it honestly was. It's as true as true can come. God, I love you. Goodbye, Scott." He listened to the message over and over again, hoping that one day she would return.

It's been five whole months since the night she disappeared and the only thing he had left of her was the message. The police stopped searching a month ago, seeing how there was no trace of what happened to her, other than the message she left. Derek stopped helping him look, saying that her smell was untraceable and that he should just find peace with what happened. Melissa, Stiles, Allison, Lydia- everyone stopped looking for her, seeing how not even Derek could find her. All Scott could do was listen to her voice, trying to see that she wouldn't come back. He's been in Rose's apartment, inside her bedroom, listening to the same message over and over again. Since that night, he's rarely been to school, and even when he did, he didn't talk to anyone or look at anyone. Everyone was worried about him, but they didn't dare tell him it was going to be okay because it wasn't going to. Melissa asked him if he wanted to make plans for a funeral and burying an empty coffin, but he refused to believe it. He still believed that she would walk through the door one day, smiling and saying everything was okay, but he knew it wouldn't happen. That's never how it happened. Never.

Her hand held up the bottom of her Adrianna Papell One Shoulder Tulle Mermaid gown, pressing her hair on the wall as she peaked around the corner to see a guard walk her way and she quickly pressed up against the wall, holding her breath as he walked straight pass her and up the stairs. As she started down the hall, her Nolan- Blk Silky high heels clacked against the marble floor as her reflection shined below her, which was braided across the top of her head and the rest of her hair was let down. Once she turned the corner, she leaned up against a door as she heard two guards coming, her opening the door and shutting as she held her breath, waiting for them to pass by. Before she left, her gaze fell upon a picture and she walked over to it, her hands falling away from the door as she went to see it. Picking it up, she realized what it was a picture of and she started to smile, a small tear falling out of the corner of her left eye. Holding it against her, she whispered, "Scott," as she looked ahead of her, thinking of Scott.

"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you- to live, to breath. You're taking over me." Scott whispered, hearing the quote from a song that she loved and put on replay every day when she was in the kitchen.

Looking down at his phone, he saw that Stiles was calling and he hesitated to press end. Deciding, he pressed call, seeing how it would go if he had picked end.

"Hello?" Scott asked, rubbing her eyes as he leaned against the table in the kitchen, listening.

"Are you alright? I know it's been five months since, well, you know." Stiles said, not wanting to say anything to upset Scott.

"You mean since Rose disappeared? Since she is presumed dead? Since she left this call to me, it being her last call before she left." Scott said, listing what everyone had told him and what had happened.

"I was going to say since she died, but if that's the way you want to put it-" Stiles tried to say, but Scott cut him off.

"Stiles, she's not dead. I know she's not dead because I love her." Scott said, a tear sparkling in his eye as he said it.

"Sometimes that's not enough, Scott. I loved my mom, but it wasn't enough to keep her from dying. Everyone loves someone, but that's not enough to keep them safe- to keep them alive." Stiles told him, thinking back to his mom's death, but shaking himself out of it.

"No, I know it's not enough, but someone's got to help her and no damn person will. Unless you have an idea to find her, I want you to leave me alone, Stiles." Scott said, keeping back the tears as he listened to Stiles.

"No person will because they're afraid of uncovering the truth and having to tell you that she really is gone- that she really is dead. They thought it's better to let you uncover it by yourself. At least you can do that- you can uncover the truth." Stiles said, hanging up as he left Scott to think about his words.

After a week passed, Scott had officially locked himself out of everyone's lives as he stayed in Rose's apartment, his hope still reaching out, but it getting shorter and shorter. Scott would sometimes get up to answer the door, or to take a shower, or to go to the bathroom, but most of it was spent in her room, him eating little every day, still thinking about Rose. Every day seemed like it would be different, but it would never change for him. He started to drift off to think about the twins she was carrying, his life turning into a wreck. Perhaps today would be a different one for him?

Walking over to the door that he heard someone at, he wrapped his hand around the doorknob, twisting it as he opened it to see a face he had dreamed of for months. Standing in the middle of the hall was Rose who laid her eyes on Scott's eyes before she twisted to fall on her back, suddenly letting the bloody bullet wound catch his eyes. With her eyes closed, he laid her down on her back, staring into his eyes as he felt her heartbeat, a weak one, but still a heartbeat, pound in her chest.

"Rose, I need you to open your eyes for me." Scott's voice was shaky as he stared at the bloody pouring out of her shoulder, it dripped onto the floor.

"Are they alright?" Her voice whispered, her eyes looking up at his face as she moved her hand on her stomach, trying to see if her twins were alive.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He said, sweeping her up in his arms as he walked over to the door, carrying her weight on one arm as he grabbed the door, shutting it.

"I was lost for so long, Scott. I didn't know where I was, but all I thought about was you. They didn't want me to leave them, Scott. He wanted me to stay with him until death do us part. I don't want to stay with anyone for the rest of my life unless," She glanced into his eyes, her voice breaking as she brought her hand up to his face to whisper, "Unless that person is you."

"You're gonna be fine. We are going to get to the hospital and they'll help you." Scott assured her as he made it outside, sitting down on the steps as he pulled out his phone, calling an ambulance.

"Scott," Blood started to come out of her mouth again as she spoke, gripping his shirt with all her strength as she pulled him to look at her. "I'm bleeding out for you."

Her head dropped back, him dropping the phone as his hands wrapped around her face, pulling her hair away from her face as a few tears formed in his eyes, him whispering, "Rose."

Not taking his eyes off of her, he picked the phone up to hear the person on the other end ask what situation he was in. Simply giving his address, along with telling them that his girlfriend was bleeding out from a bullet wound in her shoulder, not to mention she was pregnant with twins, he hung up the phone, his attention fully sucked back on Rose.

The ambulance blared it's sirens, stopping on the side of the road as two paramedic's got out, rushing over to Scott as he gently laid her on the ground, backing away as they tried to revive her. When the call ended, her breathing had stopped and he had tried to breath back into her, but nothing was working. He felt that he had lost her, just like before, only this time he knew what had happened to her, no longer being a mystery. He watched as her body went up, the shock hitting her three times, then her body falling back down, nothing. Just as the paramedic's started to give up on Rose, them about to get off the ground and put her body inside the ambulance, no longer needing to use the sirens, her body went up on it's own, her coughing out blood in exchange for oxygen as the paramedic's began to work on her. With Scott only focusing on Rose, he hadn't noticed to crowd that had formed around them, watching them work on her.

"Would you like to come with her?" A paramedic asked Scott, him nodding as he walked over to the ambulance, his eyes laying upon Rose as she looked at him.

Her hand raised up to his face, gently falling onto his hand that was on his lap, both of them smiling as the ambulance began to take off, the other paramedic watching Rose.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen: The Ending **

Opening her eyes, she, once again, saw the familiar hospital room and the usual person who was asleep at her side, holding onto her hand- Scott. Leaning up against the pillows, she watched the doctor come inside, checking his clipboard before he started to talk.

"Rose, glad you are awake. Your boyfriend was protective of you during surgery." The doctor said, looking back on his clipboard as she began to become confused.

"Surgery?" Rose asked, confused on why she needed surgery and on what had happened.

"You were shot in the shoulder, and, to be honest with you, you are lucky for making it out without having to have your arm put in a cast, believe it or not." He told her, bidding her a goodbye before he continued on his routine with his other patients.

"Scott," She whispered, shaking his hand before she slipped her hand out from under his, hoping that he would explain. "Scott."

"Rose?" Scott's voice sounded sad, lonely, and just a bit afraid as he looked up to see her staring at him, the confusion in her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked him as he looked at her, standing up to hug her as she hugged back before the door opened once again.  
"That's what I'd like to know." Sheriff Stilinski said, hearing what she said as he walked inside with two other officers behind him.

"Before you start questioning me, I should tell you that I don't know what happened." Rose quickly said as she reached for Scott's hand, not wanting to do through an interrogation.

"We still need to ask you questions." Sheriff Stilinski replied, sitting in the other chair next to Rose as he watched Rose squeeze Scott's hand.

"If we are going to do this, we do it my way," Rose looked from the officers to Scott as she continued, looking back to Sheriff Stilinski. "And Scott get's to stay with me, by my side."

"I understand. First question; Do you remember what happened before you vanished five months ago?" He asked, going through the usual questions as he looked at Rose.

"No." She simply said, answering with a few yes's and no's, hoping no explanation questions came along as she answered the first seven questions.

"Last question; Do you know why you vanished and who took you?" As he said his last question, Rose started to feel intense pain in her stomach, squeezing Scott's hand as she felt another pain.

"Can you please leave-" Before she could continue, she felt the pain grow and grow, suddenly pulling her hand from Scott as she put both her hands on her stomach.

"Scratch that- Can somebody get a doctor? I don't think this is how I'm supposed to feel," She shifted her legs, letting out a quick scream as she shook her her head, saying, "It's definitely not supposed to feel like this."

"What's happening?" Scott asked as one of the officer's ran to get a doctor, understanding why she was in such pain.

"Scott, you know I love you, but shut up." Rose whispered as calmly as she could, gripping his hand again as she felt a kick in her stomach, staring at the door as a doctor came rushing in.

Watching the doctor come running in to her side, she began to blur out, fading as she heard someone shout, "She is going into labor," before she completely blacked out.

"Excuse me," A voice came into her mind as she opened her eyes, the sudden urge to cry as the sadness in the room overwhelmed her. "Excuse me."

With a tear slipping down her cheek as she laid in her hospital bed, she panicked before setting eyes on the doctor that was above her.

"I'm sorry to give you the news, but we lost your twins." He told her as she stared from his eyes to the hallway that she could see from the door being opened, a nurse telling Scott something as he looked like a wreck, completely upset.

The voice came back, suddenly shaking her from her dreams as she opened her eyes, looking around the classroom that she was in only to stare up at the teacher in front of her.

"This may be your first day, but I will not allow you to fall asleep in my class." The teacher in front of her said, earning a few laughs from the class as the teacher returned to the front of the class.

Looking next to her, she saw Scott writing down some notes as he looked over to her to ask, "Is something bothering you?"  
"No, not at all." Looking around, she saw the clock which had 8:35 on it, her head quickly turning to pull out her phone to see the date, the same date that she had on her first day.

The relationship with Scott, the life with him, the twins, her vanishing- it was all just a dream. Rose knew one thing- Mary Anne Rose Summers and Scott McCall would never be a couple.


End file.
